Defeated
by ChubbyxChick
Summary: This is AU, set in Twilight. Edward didn't reach Port Angeles in time to save Bella. Rated M for violence and rape.
1. Chapter 1

**This is AU, set in Twilight, Edward didn't get to alley in Port Angeles. As always, be kind and gentle. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Pure meanness is not.**

"Don't-Don't touch me!" I managed to choke out as the men shoved me against the wall, their hands traveling all over me, groping, feeling, twisting. My body betrayed me, nipples hardening under their rough hands. I felt ashamed. I didn't want this. My fists struck out wildly at them, landing one or two feeble blows until one man grabbed my arms and pinned them up over my head. Suddenly, I was vulnerable. I was by far the weakest in alley, but I had been able to fight back. But now they'd restrained me, taken away my power.

My sobs were caught in my throat. "Please…. Please" I begged as I felt my shirt and bra ripped away, exposing my body, shivering in the cool night air. I felt someone's hands unzipping my jeans, pulling at my panties. "Please don't. Please." I writhed against them, trying to tear my wrists from his grip. The one who had pinned my arms up clumsily and one handedly unzipped his jeans, pulling out…. _his…. and without warning there was a tearing pain between my legs as he roughly shoved himself inside of me with one sudden motion, ripping through my virginity. I tilted my head back against the brick and screamed, my body trembled with sobs as he thrust in and out of me, faster and faster until suddenly he thrust in and stopped, and with a disgusting grunt I felt a new sensation, warmth spreading through my lower half as he spilled his disgusting sperm inside me. _

_Suddenly I felt sick, and I could taste vomit in my mouth but I swallowed it down, more tears spilling over my cheeks, he pulled himself out of me. He picked up my torn shirt and wiped my blood and fluid off of him, before putting himself away in his jeans. I couldn't struggle or beg anymore, I was defeated. Suddenly I felt myself being thrown onto the ground. The rest became a blur, they descended on me like a pack of animals, and my screaming seemed to drive them wild. Biting, scratching, hitting, leaving red welts across my skin. I was being pulled on to my hands and knees, someone pushing themselves into my mouth while another thrust into me from behind._

_Then they suddenly left, and I was alone and naked. My entire body ached, I curled myself into a ball, wincing as I moved. I wanted to disappear. I felt broken and used. And sticky. I was covered in a mixture of blood, sweat and semen. I was tainted. Suddenly I heard a car's engine, the squeal of breaks and saw the flood of light. I closed my eyes tight, curling tighter into myself. The car door slammed shut. I braced myself, my thoughts racing. I had no strength left to even resist if someone had returned to hurt me more. _

_Then I heard his voice, strained with….revulsion? No. It was something else. Anger. But I could tell he wasn't angry at me, but angry for me. Even in anger his voice was beautiful. "Bella?" he sounded hesitant as he moved forward. He removed his jacket, wrapping it around me as he picked me up. I winced again, whimpering quietly as I shifted in his arms. I could feel the coolness through his shirt. It was strange, but not unwelcome. It was oddly comforting. I didn't know him well, but I wasn't afraid. I felt safe and protected in his arms. "Bella…" he repeated, this time his voice was marked with hurt. My chest heaved painfully in a sob. I felt one of his ice cold hands run through my tangled hair. "Bella, bella" he whispered soothingly "Shhh, it's alright. No one will ever hurt you again." He stood, taking me back and setting me gingerly down in the passenger seat, gently seat belting me in._

_And it was then I knew, and it was such an inappropriate time for the realization, that I loved Edward Cullen._


	2. Chapter 2

**Switching to Edward's point of view for a bit. Suggestions and feedback welcome, please review!**

I had pushed the Volvo to it's limits and still didn't make it in time to save her. I should've been keeping a better eye on her. She is so human after all, so prone to getting hurt. As soon as I pulled into the alley I could feel my anger flare. She looked so… _broken_. The minute I stepped out of the car, the sweet aroma of her blood hit me. Thirst burned in my throat, but I held my breathe to lessen temptation. She was covered in it. I wasn't completely sure she was conscious until I saw her stir.

"Bella?" I moved towards her, taking off my jacket. I wrapped the jacket around her as I took her into my arms, and though I couldn't read her mind I'm sure she was grateful for the modesty. She whimpered when I touched her "Bella." The full impact of what those monsters had done to her finally hit me. She began to cry. I ran my fingers through her beautiful tangled hair "Bella, Bella, shhhh." I whispered to her, trying to soothe her. "It's alright. No one will ever hurt you again." I had already failed her once. I would not fail her again. I would protect her at all costs. She was mine, my Bella.

I took her to my car, setting her down carefully on the seat and seat belting her in. "Are you OK?" I asked her as I slid into the driver's seat, she avoided looking me in the eyes. Her gaze was locked on her hands folded in her lap. She didn't respond. Of course she wasn't OK. We pulled out of alley, and I glanced over to her. "I'm sorry." I offered honestly. She didn't move. I'm sure she had no idea that I was apologizing because I failed to protect her, it probably sounded like any generic apology people give upon hearing about some horrible tragedy they had nothing to do with. I sighed. "I'm going to take you to the hospital."

"Please, no…" her voice was quiet, timid. It cracked as she tried to hold back more tears. "Please." It was then she looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes of hers, glazed over with fresh tears threatening to fall. She pulled the jacket tighter around her "I just want to go home. I'm fine. I just need a shower". I had to take another gulp of air, being so close to fresh wounds oozing such sweet blood caused my throat to burn with a new intensity.

"You're not fine." I said as gently as I could. "You're still bleeding."

"Please, can you just take me home?" She asked again, wringing her hands nervously.

"Bella." I chastised. "You need to be seen by a doctor."

She shook her head. "Please… Forks is a small town, everybody knows everybody. News travels fast."

I nodded in agreement, it was true, if Bella showed up in the ER, no matter what the reason, the rumor mills would set to work. I thought quietly for a moment. "Carlisle is home. I'll take you to see him." She sat motionless again, her eyes returned to her lap. She thought for a moment, then nodded wordlessly.

I fished my cell phone from my pocket to call Carlisle.


End file.
